alvin's change
by alexalexa
Summary: Alvin get's told he has a rare illness and that a year to live so he fakes his own death then reappears three month's later.but what's changed with him?
1. alvin's change

**Alvin's Change**

**the plot is, ****Alvin get's told he has a rare illness and that a year to live so he fakes his own death then reappears three month's later what's changed with him?**

******hey guy's Alex here with my new story don't be scared im still working on my other story I just got this idea and went for it so here WE GO! PS back story the chipmunk's and chipett's ran away from Dave and are in a town in new Zealand where there aren't any other religions just atheism PPS the chipmunks have all lived in the town for about eight months and they got a small chipmunk sized house made for them by the people who love the famous chipmunks**

******disclaimer I own nothing then this story**

******chapter** **one, Alvin's WHAT?**

" im WHAT!" cried Alvin as the doctor told him he was dying

"you're dying Alvin im sorry but if it's any better you will live a year before your time" the doctor said looking down at the chipmunk then he added while pulling out a mirror to show Alvin something

"look at your eyes" the doc said

"all I see is my brown ey... what the fuck is that!"

he said as he saw that his eyes had a tiny bit of gray on the very edge of each eye "how does this mean im dying?" he said

"other people have had the same illness and they are all dead, the last one was a twelve-year-old boy... My son" the doc said

"oh that sucks is there a cure?" Alvin said

"no" said the doctor

"well fucking great" Alvin said before adding "what should I expect?"

"as the grayness in your eyes spread you will go blind and as that is happening each day you will feel weaker and weaker until you can't move and finally you die oh and if you get a white line going down your body don't be scared that means that your body is fighting death with everything its got and might pull though but its a very slim chance as at that point you will be completely blind and unable to move unless by some godly"

" GOD IS NOT REAL" Alvin screamed at the doc cutting him off

(**just months earlier the chipmunks and chipett's said they were atheists and that god was dead)**

" ok" the doc said then he leaned in and whispered "my son saw him when he died.. look just go here and see for your self" he said

handing Alvin a card which without even looking at it Alvin stuffed it into his coat pocket then he asked "what do you believe in doc" he asked

and the doc said "im a Christian maybe the last one in this whole town"

"ok well I have to go" Alvin said as he climbed in to the doc's hand and the doc lowered him to the ground and the doc whispered "follow the card... this might the last time I will see you Alvin good luck and may god be with you" the doc said while Alvin walked out wondering what the doc meant by "this might the last time I will see you Alvin", as he walked away he heard screaming and looked back to see the doc getting lynched by his family and the fellow town's people, he ran toward them as fast as he could but by the time he got there the doc was dying and people were saying stuff like "fuck god" and "burn in hell god lover"

then he looked over at Simon and Theodor and the chipett's and he was shocked to see they were saying the same stuff and laughing at the doc "WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S DOING" he screamed as he ran up to them "Alvin look at the doc turn's out he was a god lover" Simon said then Alvin looked at the doc and the doc looked at him and smiled just before dying

**later...**

Alvin was walking home with Brittney and the rest of them, Alvin said "guys" they all looked at him "I.. I.. im dying" he said then he felt Brittney's hands wrap around him he then looked at Brittney who said to him "how do you know Alvin" "the doc told me" he replied meekly then Simon said "that filthy god lover" while the rest nodded there head's Alvin looked shocked "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" he screamed at Simon who jumped back then he looked at Alvin and said "dude what the fuck is wrong with you" " I am dying you jackass" Alvin shot back then he quickly ran away with Brittney screaming after him "ALVIN WHERE ARE YOU GOING ALVIN!" then she started to run after him leaving the other's shocked then they shrugged and started after the young couple.

**in there chipmunk house**

Brittney ran up to Alvin's small chipmunk sized door about to knock when she heard Alvin singing and playing his guitar

"Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home

And it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To keep me out

All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out

_[Guitar Solo]_

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
To break me down  
To break me down

Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down" (five-finger death punch far from home)

he was hitting all the notes perfectly and he also tried drumming while playing guitar but it did not work so he filed it in his mind for later than right as he finished Brittney walked in clapping and said to Alvin "that was great way to go" Alvin just glared at her and said "please get out" Brittney was shocked and she said "what the hell Alvin!" Alvin kept his glare as he said "im upset... ok the doctor who has been caring for me for since we came here now lies dead and you guys all hate him"

"well yeah we do he's a god lover" said Simon as he walked though the door follow by the rest of the chipmunks "fuck you guys" Alvin said then he walked out and said "im going for a walk" as he walked out of their house and thought "I am not sure what to do but I know I need sometime to think and with" then he reached a decision and he walked over to a can of gasoline and taking off his coat and hat, he then lit them on fire and ran away

**end of chapter one**


	2. alvin's mission

**Alvin's Change**

**the plot is, ****Alvin get's told he has a rare illness and that a year to live so he fakes his own death then reappears three month's later what's changed with him?**

******hey guy's Alex here with my new story don't be scared im still working on my other story I just got this idea and went for it so here WE GO! PS back story the chipmunk's and chipett's ran away from Dave and are in a town in new Zealand where there aren't any other religions just atheism PPS the chipmunks have all lived in the town for about eight months and they got a small chipmunk sized house made for them by the people who love the famous chipmunks**

******disclaimer I own nothing then this story**

******chapter** **one, Alvin's WHAT?**

" im WHAT!" cried Alvin as the doctor told him he was dying

"you're dying Alvin im sorry but if it's any better you will live a year before your time" the doctor said looking down at the chipmunk then he added while pulling out a mirror to show Alvin something

"look at your eyes" the doc said

"all I see is my brown ey... what the fuck is that!"

he said as he saw that his eyes had a tiny bit of gray on the very edge of each eye "how does this mean im dying?" he said

"other people have had the same illness and they are all dead, the last one was a twelve-year-old boy... My son" the doc said

"oh that sucks is there a cure?" Alvin said

"no" said the doctor

"well fucking great" Alvin said before adding "what should I expect?"

"as the grayness in your eyes spread you will go blind and as that is happening each day you will feel weaker and weaker until you can't move and finally you die oh and if you get a white line going down your body don't be scared that means that your body is fighting death with everything its got and might pull though but its a very slim chance as at that point you will be completely blind and unable to move unless by some godly"

" GOD IS NOT REAL" Alvin screamed at the doc cutting him off

(**just months earlier the chipmunks and chipett's said they were atheists and that god was dead)**

" ok" the doc said then he leaned in and whispered "my son saw him when he died.. look just go here and see for your self" he said

handing Alvin a card which without even looking at it Alvin stuffed it into his coat pocket then he asked "what do you believe in doc" he asked

and the doc said "im a Christian maybe the last one in this whole town"

"ok well I have to go" Alvin said as he climbed in to the doc's hand and the doc lowered him to the ground and the doc whispered "follow the card... this might the last time I will see you Alvin good luck and may god be with you" the doc said while Alvin walked out wondering what the doc meant by "this might the last time I will see you Alvin", as he walked away he heard screaming and looked back to see the doc getting lynched by his family and the fellow town's people, he ran toward them as fast as he could but by the time he got there the doc was dying and people were saying stuff like "fuck god" and "burn in hell god lover"

then he looked over at Simon and Theodor and the chipett's and he was shocked to see they were saying the same stuff and laughing at the doc "WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S DOING" he screamed as he ran up to them "Alvin look at the doc turn's out he was a god lover" Simon said then Alvin looked at the doc and the doc looked at him and smiled just before dying

**later...**

Alvin was walking home with Brittney and the rest of them, Alvin said "guys" they all looked at him "I.. I.. im dying" he said then he felt Brittney's hands wrap around him he then looked at Brittney who said to him "how do you know Alvin" "the doc told me" he replied meekly then Simon said "that filthy god lover" while the rest nodded there head's Alvin looked shocked "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" he screamed at Simon who jumped back then he looked at Alvin and said "dude what the fuck is wrong with you" " I am dying you jackass" Alvin shot back then he quickly ran away with Brittney screaming after him "ALVIN WHERE ARE YOU GOING ALVIN!" then she started to run after him leaving the other's shocked then they shrugged and started after the young couple.

**in there chipmunk house**

Brittney ran up to Alvin's small chipmunk sized door about to knock when she heard Alvin singing and playing his guitar

"Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home

And it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To keep me out

All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out

_[Guitar Solo]_

Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
Cause it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down  
To break me down  
To break me down

Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything to break me down" (five-finger death punch far from home)

he was hitting all the notes perfectly and he also tried drumming while playing guitar but it did not work so he filed it in his mind for later than right as he finished Brittney walked in clapping and said to Alvin "that was great way to go" Alvin just glared at her and said "please get out" Brittney was shocked and she said "what the hell Alvin!" Alvin kept his glare as he said "im upset... ok the doctor who has been caring for me for since we came here now lies dead and you guys all hate him" well yeah we do he's a god lover" said Simon as he walked though the door follow by the rest of the chipmunks "fuck you guys" Alvin said then he walked out and said "im going for a walk" as he walked out of their house and thought "I am not sure what to do..." then he reached a decision and he walked over to a can of gasoline and taking off his coat and hat, he then lit them on fire and ran away

**end of chapter one**


End file.
